Thirteen Reoccurring Shadows
by Guardian Spirit Raina
Summary: [Spoilers] A series of oneshots put together to make a whole, all of them detailing the thoughts of partymembers in darker times.


_Author's Note: Oooooooh boy. Someone needs to stop me before I actually, you know, post this. See, a while back, I kinda just started typing, and that resulted in this. Meh. Basically, we've got Kalas without his Guardian Spirit. Now, before you start to read, there's some things about Raina (the Spirit, obviously) that you probably need to know._

_First and foremost, she's entirely insane. In a good way, that is. Basically, she's not helpful in the slightest, and she just spouts off random phrases everywhere she goes. It's actually hard for me to describe just how insane she is and how she really acts, it would be better if you could read some fanfictions about her. However, they're all in script style, and they're not going to be converted anytime soon. _

_Thankfully, you don't really need to know much more about Raina. Know who she is. That's all that you need. In short, she's not her. This takes place the night of Kalas' betrayal, that it does. So she won't be her. One of her quotes is, though. Be warned that she occasionally speaks in chatspeak, it's part of her character. Overlook the comment she makes if you must. It's minor,it's just how she tells Kalas her name._

_Moving on. It. Was. Never. In. The. Plans. To. Post. This. I need to make sure you know that. This is my most heavily guarded file. NO ONE has read it. Not even the single person who has read almost every fanfic I ever made that was worth reading, and even some that weren't worth it. She is the most pwn person ever. No. Really. Ever. But basically, this has been sitting there for a while. I may have gotten Kalas a little OoC. Maybe. A little. I don't know. To put it short, read and be warned. I think the whole thing is weird. The only reason I posted this was because it was almost four AM, I was soda deprived, and obviously wasn't thinking straight. Obviously. If I had been, I never would've decided to post this. It's been an hour since I started to undergo the posting process; I don't even remember what I was thinking then. Gah._

_And finally, Raina shall do the disclaimer._

**Disclaimer: **Hi! I'm Rai-Chan. But anyway, my biographer does not own Baten Kaitos. I think she owns the game. She should. Kalas is in it. I like Kalas. His hair is blue, that it is. Anyway, Namco, tri-Crescendo, Monolith Soft, and maybe even some other people no one's ever heard about own all the right to Baten Kaitos. IF my biographer owned BK, you could be assured that the rest of the world would know about me, and half-way through the game, Giacomo would've ran into a wall and died. Also, the game would've talked about my best friends, who are also Spirits. We're real close. Strange thing is, every time we get together, I keep finding poison in my soda and whatnot. It's the strangest thing. Can't figure out why. Anyway, I think I'm ranting. What was the point? Oh yes. Guardian Spirit Raina (why is this her name?) doesn't own Baten Kaitos. Happy? Good!

_That should be it. Gah. I can't believe I haven't stopped myself by now._

_----------_

I'm free. Raina has been banished from this world, if all went well. She's probably still out there, annoying the heck out of somebody. Heh, I could almost feel bad for that person. Almost. People don't need my pity, and I don't need to feel pity, for I am complete now. I have wings, and power. What I always wanted, I have.

And it wasn't easy, either. Ever since Fee died, and I joined with Melodia, I've had to live with Raina. From the moment she shouted, "I am Raina! PH33R MEH!" I thought I was doomed.

Melodia said the spirits helped create the artifacts that vanquished Malpercio. She said we'd need one.

But Raina didn't actually help us. Not really. She just sort of existed there, throwing in her two-cents more often than not. If anyone made it hard to betray the group, it was Raina. Her undying reliance and trust in me… it almost made me feel guilty. Even on that night in Balancoire… last night, in fact… She trusted me, even then.

"We just have to keep going, right Kalas?" Raina had said that, as she talked with me. She was full of peppy confidence last night, once again placing full trust in me.

I wonder how she's doing.

…No, I don't. I don't need to care about Raina anymore. She was a nuisance, but I don't need to worry about her anymore. She's dust in the wind now. In a way, Raina always was dust in the wind…

And then there's Xelha. She trusted me too. But Raina was different. She always backed me up. Mostly… She never failed to comment on our latest maneuver, she loved to talk.

But in a way, Xelha was extraordinary. When I think about it, she was just like Raina, only she wasn't insane. Insanity can change a person, I guess. Xelha was amazing. She never failed to show up when I wanted to see her.

Raina, however, was always there. Always. In fact, it feels a little strange to be sitting here. The longer I sit in silence, the more I expect to here her voice, saying "C'mon Kalas, say something! I'm bored, dontcha wanna do something together?"

Her voice never comes.

Do I miss Raina? It's quite possible. Could it be, that I've been content all this time, just with Xelha, and Raina? Gibari, Lyude, Savyna, Mizuti?

I don't think I know anymore.

I don't think I'll ever know.

But my old life is gone now. Raina, and Xelha, and everyone else. They're all dust in the wind…

Perhaps I only enjoyed their presence because they all accepted me. Maybe it was the fact that I enjoyed their understanding. But they didn't know anything about me. Maybe I didn't know anything about them, either.

But either way, if the come for me, I will have to fight back. And I'll have to win.

----------

_Kalas stared into the moonless sky, turned around, and walked back into the Imperial Base. And just as he had banished Raina from his body, he banished her from his mind, too. It was the night of the new moon. It was the first night without Raina in three years. It was the first night he was truly alone. _

_Shingetsu… _

_----------_

_Author's Note: Now that you've read... that... as the title suggests, there are going to be thirteen of these one-shots, and I'm seriously considering putting them all up. ...Should I, is what I'm asking you. Also, review would be... nice. It's my first uploaded story, and reviews would make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Yay._


End file.
